23 Stycznia 2009
05:45 Notacje - Ks. Kard. Henryk Gulbinowicz. Ks. M. Sopoćko; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Buli - Magiczny naszyjnik, odc. 20; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:45 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 08:55 Świat małej księżniczki - Ja chcę swój ząb, odc. 1; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 09:10 Mały rycerz El Cid - W wiosce Vivar 1 kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 09:35 Łowcy smoków - Twoje imię będzie "Smok", odc. 1; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007 10:05 Ziemiomorze cz. 1 (Earthsea ep. 1); baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:30 Nieuczesana historia rocka cz. 1; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1214; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1603 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1754; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Rok w Puszczy - Białowieski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Młoda godzina - Hannah Montana - Wykorzystani, odc. 19; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:40 Śmiechu warte - odc. 623; program rozrywkowy 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4188; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4189; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 5 - Jak podróżować autostopem; serial animowany 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1608 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1755; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1218; telenowela TVP 18:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 4 - Jak zdobyć naprawdę dużą rybę; serial animowany 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 20 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nurkuj, Olly! - Żółwica Minky, odc. 20; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Crusoe - odc. 3 (Crusoe, ep. 3); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008) 21:05 Piątkowe kino akcji - Pająki (Arachnophobia) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990) 23:00 Pod osłoną nocy - odc. 4 - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:55 Nowe kino - Rok diabła (Rok dabla); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (2002) 01:30 Bez pardonu IV - odc. 3, Cena wolności (The District IV, ep. 4, Free Byrd); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:15 Bez pardonu IV - odc. 4, Fałszywy przyjaciel (The District IV, ep. 3, The Kindness of Strangers); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 03:00 Zakończenie dnia 06:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 154 - Interes 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 37/52; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Niezłomni - Paja=zawód; cykl reportaży 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 356; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 08:50, 10:05 10:55 Dazzle cz 2; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 3 - Jak zdobyć superkobietę; serial animowany 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 98; teleturniej 13:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 99; teleturniej 13:40 Orzeł czy reszta - (3) ; talk-show 14:25 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak Mumio 14:40 Dla niesłyszących - Droga - odc. 6/6 - Stan wyjątkowy; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:50 Karino - Odc. 6/13 Ujarzmiony; serial TVP 16:20 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 5 - Jak podróżować autostopem; serial animowany 16:25 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 8/13 - Azja, syn Tuhaj - Beja - txt str.777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 35/65; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Fort Boyard - txt str.777; reality show 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 354 Relacja naoczna; serial TVP 21:05 Powrót do życia - odc. 3/11; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:55 Czas na miłość - Miłość jest zbawieniem. Tajemnica czerwonego pałacyku - Odc 2/2 (Durch Liebe erloest - Das Geheimnis des Roten Hauses); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 23:35 ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Helsinki 2009 ( program dowolny par tanecznych 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Odnalezione szczęście (Miracle in the woods); dramat kraj prod.USA (1997) 02:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:20 Zakończenie dnia Plik:120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 101, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 62, USA 1996 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 15, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 1999 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Pracujące dziewczyny - odc. 253, Polska 2006 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 143, USA 2001-2002 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1203, Polska 2008 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 42, USA 1998-1999 13:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 24, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 835, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 144, USA 2001-2002 15:15 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy - odc. 19, USA 2006 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Mamuśki - odc. 15, Polska 2007 17:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 30, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 836, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1204, Polska 2008 20:00 Ace Ventura: Psi detektyw - komedia, USA 1994 21:45 Forrest Gump - komediodramat, USA 1994 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 0:35 Don Juan - komedia romantyczna, Niemcy, Francja, Hiszpania 1998 2:25 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:25 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy Plik:Logo-19.png 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1074, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 47, USA 1994 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 48, USA 1994 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 69, Polska 2008 12:30 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Facet na macierzyńskim 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 70, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Gniew oceanu - dramat przygodowy, Niemcy, USA 2000 22:35 Żołnierz przyszłości - film sf, USA, Wielka Brytania 1998 0:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 1:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:50 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:50 Telesklep - magazyn 3:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 79x79px 05:58 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis Info Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 ; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz 07.50 Narciarski weekend – Beskidy 07.55 Narciarski weekend – Słowacja 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08.45 Tygodnik Regionalny 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:03 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Kronika miejska: Chorzów 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Pogoda 18.30 Sport 18.45 Narciarski weekend 18.55 Pod górę – mag. turystyczny 19.20 Laury umiejętności i kompetencji 19.40 Wokół nas 19.55 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 49; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.05 Magazyn Meteo 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:50 Tajemnice Kurska (Kursk: Russia's Nightmare / Secrets of the Kursk); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:38 Półkowniki - Hotel Calendarium; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:07 Forum - wydanie 49; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:39 Zakończenie dnia 79x79px 06:00 Nowy dzień 06:30 Telezakupy 07:00 Burza uczuć odc.: 203 08:00 Meandry miłości odc.: 45 09:00 Zorro odc.: 102 10:00 Dance, dance, dance odc.: 100 11:00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 11:30 Puls kultury 12:00 Nowy dzień 12:30 Z boską pomocą odc.: 1 13:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 14:30 Telezakupy 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Niesamowite historie 16:00 Meandry miłości odc.: 46 17:00 Zorro odc.: 103 18:00 Flintstonowie 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Ginostra 22:30 Wydarzenia tygodnia 23:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 00:00 Puls kultury 00:30 Głos serca odc.: 4-ost. 02:30 Telezakupy 03:00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 03:30 Puls kultury 04:00 Być razem, aby się modlić 04:30 Miód i szarańcza 05:00 Żebro Adama 05:30 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Pingwiny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Molly - odc. 5/13; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Opowieści o zwierzętach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kraina wina i monastyrów; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Przez szybę EU 07; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1214; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 4 - Jak zdobyć naprawdę dużą rybę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:11 Klan - odc. 1593; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! - Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (17); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Teatr przypomnień - W sieci; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Teresa Żukowska; wyk.:Joanna Szczepkowska, Anna Milewska, Henryk Machalica, Grzegorz Wons, Jan Prochyra, Barbara Bursztynowicz, Hanna Giza, Justyna Kulczycka, Marlena Miarczyńska, Marta Czubasiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Pojednanie doktora Bekkera; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Śpiewajcie Panu pieśń nową; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Mini Szansa - Patrycja Markowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 3 - Jak zdobyć superkobietę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:16 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kraina wina i monastyrów; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! - Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (17); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1214; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 2 - II seria - Ślizgawka na Szumawie; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1593; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 349 Kominiarz w spódnicy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Moja siostra, Fany (Fany); film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Studio R - Legenda "Skrzypka na dachu"; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:14 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Nad Pacyfikiem (8); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1214; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 2 - II seria - Ślizgawka na Szumawie; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 5 - Jak podróżować autostopem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1593; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 349 Kominiarz w spódnicy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Moja siostra, Fany (Fany); film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Kraina wina i monastyrów; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku